Para-xylene is a valuable substituted aromatic compound due to its great demand for production of terephthalic acid, a major component in forming polyester fibers and resins. It can be commercially produced from hydrotreating of naphtha (catalytic reforming), steam cracking of naphtha or gas oil, and toluene disproportionation.
Alkylation of toluene with methanol, which is also known as toluene methylation, has been used in laboratory studies to produce para-xylene. Toluene methylation has been known to occur over acidic catalyst, particularly over zeolite or zeolite-type catalyst. In particular, ZSM-5-type zeolite, zeolite Beta and silicaaluminophosphate (SAPO) catalysts have been used for this process. Generally, a thermodynamic equilibrium mixture of ortho (o)-, meta (m)- and para (p)-xylenes can be formed from the methylation of toluene, as is illustrated by the reaction below.

Thermodynamic equilibrium compositions of o-, m-, and p-xylenes may be around 25, 50 and 25 mole %, respectively, at a reaction temperature of about 500° C. Such toluene methylation may occur over a wide range of temperatures, however. Para-xylene can be separated from mixed xylenes by a cycle of adsorption and isomerization. Byproducts such as C9+ and other aromatic products can be produced by secondary alkylation of the xylene product.
A significantly higher amount of p-xylene can be obtained in toluene methylation reaction if the catalyst has shape selective properties. Shape selective properties can be obtained in modified zeolite catalysts by modifying zeolite pore opening size, inactivation of the external surface of the zeolite or controlling zeolite acidity. Toluene methylation may occur over modified ZSM-5 or ZSM-5-type zeolite catalyst giving xylene products containing significantly greater amounts of p-xylene than the thermodynamic concentration.
Phosphoric acid and other phosphorus-containing compounds have been used to modify ZSM-5 zeolite catalysts to provide shape selective properties. U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,072, for instance, discloses the treatment of ZSM-5 zeolite catalyst with phosphorus (P) to control the reduction of diffusivity and pore volume prior to severe steaming to provide a para-selective catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,394 discusses the treatment of ZSM-5 zeolites with a vapor phase organophosphorus reagent to provide para-selective properties. Although such phosphorus-treated ZSM-5 catalysts may have a high selectivity for p-xylene, they tend to deactivate at a very fast rate. For example, the catalyst may lose greater than 50% of its initial activity within a day. This may possibly be due to coke deposition on the catalyst.
Because there are a number of technical hurdles for toluene methylation to be commercially successful, improvements are needed.